


her innocence

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [7]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: If he keeps his distance, he can maintain her innocence.
Relationships: Dallas Genoard/Eve Genoard
Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880941
Kudos: 6





	her innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write this two for soooo looooong

Lately, every girl makes him think of Eve. No matter how Dallas tries to banish his little sister from his mind, every woman makes him think of Eve, whether it be the similarities that they share, or the fact that they have nothing in common, and every time, he ends up more frustrated than before. All of this is supposed to be so that he  _ doesn’t _ try and fuck his own little sister, but so far, it just makes him want her more.

He is not the type to want to protect anyone or anything, but Eve has always been the exception to that rule. For somebody that does not have much in the way of family loyalty, he certainly takes to the role of older brother in a way that he has not taken to anything else, but he still manages to fuck that one up somehow. Somehow, he manages to fuck it up so terribly that he can’t be on top of a girl without wishing that it was his little sister’s face that he was looking down into.

Eve knows, he’s just sure of it. She isn’t stupid, not at all, and she must know how much of a depraved disaster her older brother is. The fact that she still puts up with him and allows him to come near her speaks volumes for her patience, he just knows that it does. Any other little sister would have exposed him by now, would have made sure that he was kicked to the curb where he could never get close enough to touch her ever again.

Dallas does his best not to touch her, though. He really does try, with woman after woman, girl after girl, defiling anyone that he can just to ensure that he never defiles his Eve. It may be true that nothing is really working, in terms of keeping his mind off of her, but he is still doing his best, and if she knows how he feels, then she must also know that, or else why would she keep him around at all?

He has always wanted to do what he can to protect her, but protecting her from himself is another matter altogether. Dallas is a lowlife, he’s been told that enough times to know it by heart, but how low must one sink to become so infatuated with their little sister? He isn’t even sure how it happened to begin with, only knowing that she is the most important person in the whole world to him, that there is no one that he will ever be capable of caring about as much as he cares about his Eve.

At the very least, he does everything he can to keep his desires at bay, so that he never does anything completely unforgivable.

That part is a lie, or it is at least not entirely true. He has never done anything directly to her, nothing that she is aware of or that effects her in her daily life, but he is far from innocent. Any day now, she could catch him in the act, and it would all be over for him. If she opened her eyes, if she woke up in the middle of the night, to see her older brother looming over her, watching her sleep like the absolute creep that he is, even her patience would wear thin. Even she would not be able to overlook it, or continue to tolerate his presence in his life. And yet, even knowing how careful he has to be, this is not a habit that Dallas can break.

She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping, like a little angel, really. It frustrates him sometimes, just how perfect she is at any given moment, but he knows that is just a way of shifting the blame from himself. It can be easier to blame her for being so innocent, so adorable, so peaceful and perfect, rather than facing the fact that there is something inherently wrong with him for looking at those traits and seeing her as desirable. It’s easier to blame her for his desires, than to punish himself for wanting her, which he should have been doing all along.

Instead, he not only remains a regular part of her life, but he sneaks into her room at night so he can stare down at her sleeping form and fantasize about her, hand down his pants as he lets his imagination run wild. He imagines Eve waking up, and rather than greeting him with disgust, she greets him with eagerness, revealing that she has been waiting for so long for him to make a move of his own.

He could pin her down then, giving her sloppy kisses that she would return with her own sort of greed, showing him a side of herself that no one else has ever seen before. Eve casts off her innocence so easily in his fantasies, but he knows that that is only because the fantasies are based on real women he has been with, women who are nothing like Eve. He will never be able to imagine the real thing until he actually has her, but he is never going to push his Eve, his only Eve, to that point.

Instead, he just stands over her, trying to be quiet, swallowing moans as he watches her sleep and imagines her awake, writhing beneath him like the woman from the night before. And when he is with those women, he will imagine them as Eve, and the cycle will continue. He will likely never be able to break himself of his fucked up attraction to his sister, and nothing will ever be able to distract him from her, but perhaps if he keeps this up, he will at least be able to keep his hands off of her, keep her oblivious, keep her pure.

Quickly, he slips back down the hallway, where she will not hear him moan as he comes. Eve continues to sleep as if nothing has happened, because, as far as she is concerned, nothing has.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
